


For a glance, a world

by La_Ultima_00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Deal With It, F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, True Love, it's canon dears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ultima_00/pseuds/La_Ultima_00
Summary: "Never," Mikasa couldn't find the words. There were no words to express what she felt. Sadness mixed with a strange calm. "I... could never forget him. He is a part of me. The moments we share are my fondest memories. Eren lives in me; he is safe in my heart."
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	For a glance, a world

For a glance, a world.

When Mikasa turned around, Ymir's eyes were full of curiosity. The founder was just a smiling girl. Time seemed to stop; Eren's head fell onto the titan's wet tongue. She stumbled; the weight of her actions caught up with her suddenly. However, Mikasa didn't cry.

"You're sad," Ymir's voice was soft.

"I am," Mikasa replied, touching the old scarf. She would no longer hear a heartbeat, as in Trost. He was gone forever.

"But… you're not crying. Why?"

"He wouldn't like it."

She decided to show him a smile, a smile to ease his tired eyes. Those eyes were closed forever. She decided to remember him with a smile.

Ymir walked over to her and looked at her in surprise. Mikasa leaned on her knee and looked into her eyes. The Founder touched the scarf. Was she responsible for everything? Was she the cause of an eternal war? She was just a girl and she kept the purest innocence in her eyes.

"He asked you to forget him. Will you forget him?"

"Never," Mikasa couldn't find the words. There were no words to express what she felt. Sadness mixed with a strange calm. "I... could never forget him. He is a part of me. The moments we share are my fondest memories. Eren lives in me; he is safe in my heart."

"Oh," the Founder whispered. "Why? How do you call it?"

"Love."

"Love… That's why you are in his greatest memories. And this scarf… He made a promise, right? He said that he would wrap the scarf around you, forever. I’ve seen it! But he's gone, he can't keep his promise."

"This world is cruel, kiddo," Mikasa touched her shoulders, "but it’s also very beautiful. That cruelty is part of life. Memories will be forever. I remember when he got into trouble, when he fell asleep on the couch at home, when we went to fetch firewood… That makes me happy."

"Everyday moments, that's what the blond boy said." Ymir nodded and smiled again. "You were very happy while running across the field."

"So we were."

"Love is a beautiful thing," Ymir said. "Thank you, Eren's beloved, thank you for showing me. The world is very cruel, but love makes it beautiful. I don't want that beauty to die."

The titan began to crumble; Mikasa slipped. When she looked up, Ymir had disappeared. She heard Levi's voice, asking her to leave the inside of the mouth immediately. She took one last look back; there was nothing left of Eren. She got out of there, soaring into the sky, the reminiscence of a voice echoing in her head, without pain or shock.

Mikasa, Mikasa...

I don't want that beauty to die.

He can't keep his promise.

Forever…

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled. "No, Mikasa!"

The colossal titan loomed over her. She looked to the left; Falco would not reach her in time. She maneuvered through the air and dodged the giant, but she plunged to the ground.

Won't you forget him?

Thank you, Eren's beloved.

He made a promise, a beautiful promise.

She thought she was dead. For an instant, or an eternity, darkness was everything, but she could see Ymir in the thick of darkness. The girl raised a hand; Mikasa returned the gesture. What was that sound? They were steps on the sand. The sea? Was she in the sea? No, she did not hear the swell.

"Titans have disappeared!"

"They are evaporating..."

"They are alive…"

"That's Jean! He is alive! I see Connie too! And Gabi!"

"Shit, Falco! Your wings are disappearing!"

"Hold on!"

When Mikasa woke up, she held her breath. Eren was next to her; his face was clean, free of marks. It was not possible. Was she in the Paths? Was she dreaming? She lifted Eren's body and moved closer to his chest. A heartbeat. Two. Three. He was alive. Her eyes filled with tears.

Goodbye, boy who was looking for freedom...

…You no longer have to look for it.

Levi was the first to appear. "Eren," he murmured, and looked from side to side. Dust, smoke and debris covered the scene.

"Captain," Mikasa said, "I... I don't know how..."

"I know, brat, I know." Levi removed the bandages from his face. "You brought him back, huh? We always have to save this bastard."

Eren woke up slowly, stunned.

"Mikasa," he said, "Mikasa, why… why are you crying? Why are you here? I should be..."

Thanks for showing me.

This world is beautiful.

Life is Beautiful.

This is Freedom.

I can't destroy it.

"Brats," Levi interrupted, "get out of here. Disappear. Leave before the others show up."

"Guys…" It was Armin's voice. "Eren?"

"Armin, I..."

"Commander, order them to leave," Levi said.

"Yes, it is an order, as your commander...!"

"I don't know what the hell happened in there," Levi said, "but you're alive. I don't want to know. Get the hell outta here. Go to a forest, a mountain, wherever you want. Run away. Leave the rest to us. All those people are happy. Eren Jaeger is dead."

Mikasa got up with Eren's help. The fall was hard, maybe a broken rib. They walked away from the place while Ymir watched them from a distance.

"It was her," Eren said. "She rebuilt my body with sand in the Paths, but I don't understand... "

You made a promise.

"It was for the beauty."

"Beauty?"

"It was what she had been looking for for two thousand years."

. . .

Eren Jaeger is dead to the world.

But a baby's cry is all he needs.

Next to him, Mikasa sleeps. He smiles and kisses her forehead. He goes to the crib and picks the baby up.

"You're free."


End file.
